


BDSM 秘诀第8条

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sex Gone Wrong, Sherlock's experiments, Wax, terrible cosmo sex tips, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《COSMOPOLITAN》杂志是世界上销售规模最大的年轻女性杂志，因向年轻白领女性介绍流行时尚、探讨当代两性关系而闻名遐迩。侦探在杂志上发现了一系列性爱技巧，他打算用来取悦医生，可医生的反应和他想的有点不一样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	BDSM 秘诀第8条

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cosmo's Best BDSM Tips #8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508566) by [witteefool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witteefool/pseuds/witteefool). 



　　尽管一再受挫，Sherlock还是决定把列表上的每一条都做一遍。反正再不济也不会比前几次更糟了不是吗？  
  
　　打开这一期的《Cosmopolitan》，翻到夹了书签的那一页，Sherlock看秘诀第8条。  
  
　　“向他提问——你最喜欢的花是什么花，最喜欢的电影是哪一部，诸如此类的问题都可以——如果答对，他就赢得十秒钟口活儿，如果答错，你就在他的胸口上滴蜡（使用按摩油蜡烛，不会造成烫伤）”  
  
　　他把这段内容仔细考虑了一下，觉得如果能做些变通，这条可能最先获得成功。  
  
　　首先，他干嘛要拿这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事来考John？Sherlock好像也没什么特别喜欢的花（不过他一直希望在某个案子里出现洋地黄）。  
  
　　那要改问John什么问题呢？他确实挺聪明的，所以问题要有挑战性。也许他该挑些医学领域里的问题？  
  
　　碰巧John喜欢口交。但在把杂志上的建议付诸行动以前，他还得做个实验——用哪些化合物能制造出更有效果的油基蜡烛？  
　　  
　　————————  
  
　　John正把他买来的最后一样生活日用品（一升牛奶）放进冰箱，这时候Sherlock决定行动了。等John一直起身子，Sherlock就把他推到厨柜上，俯身在他的脖子上留下一个充满爱意的咬痕。John几乎立刻就仰起头快乐地叹息。这么说时机正好，太棒了。  
  
　　“怎么突然想到这个？”John心不在焉地问。  
  
　　现在就摊开底牌还太早。下一步该把他弄进卧室（Sherlock的卧室，去John的卧室还有那么多楼梯要走）  
  
　　 “你来吗？”Sherlock羞涩地问。  
  
　　演得是不是过头了？通常他不这么跟John赤裸裸地调情——他们俩更常说的话是“我准备好了，来干我吧”。可问题是那张列表上就是这么写的。给他们的性生活“增添情趣”。  
  
　　要是Sherlock现在没让John弄明白他有多么需要他怎么办……最好还是别去多想了。  
  
　　他不耐烦地抓住John的手腕，大踏步地把他拖进自己的卧室。除了换一下床单外不用另外打扫，他几乎从来不一个人睡在这间屋里。  
  
　　Sherlock到衣柜里去取他在过去一个星期里准备好的必需品，John尴尬地在门口站了一会儿。  
  
　　“我是不是要，呃，躺下来？”他试探地问。  
  
　　Sherlock迅速点点头，取出一只装有蜡烛和火柴的小盒子，把这两样东西都放到床头柜上后，在床沿上坐下来又吻了John一下。嘴唇和人的皮肤相碰时怎么可能像遭了电击一样，这不科学，但Sherlock可以发誓起码有整整1安培的电流从他身体穿过。  
  
　　他不耐烦地扯了扯John的套头毛衣，示意John脱掉它，他自己则去对付毛衣下边的衬衫。医生的衣服总是穿得太多，给他脱衣服一直让他觉得头疼。  
  
　　但得到的奖品还是挺值的。Sherlock用手指抚过John胸膛上纤薄的肌肉，亲吻John柔软的腹部。John经常抱怨自从不再像在军队里那样坚持健身以后，他的体型大不如前，可Sherlock知道要是没有软乎乎的肉垫着，他那副瘦骨嶙峋的身板搂起来可是很硌人的。Sherlock用舌头快速舔了舔John的肚脐，然后手脚麻利地拉开John的裤子。  
  
　　John轻轻地呻吟一声，抬起屁股让内裤和长裤同时滑下去。Sherlock跪着向后退，把裤子完全扯下来，毫不客气地扔到地上。  
  
　　John用胳膊肘略略撑起身体，疑惑地看着Sherlock，Sherlock的衣服还穿得好好的。对此Sherlock狡黠地笑了笑，身体后移伏到John的身上，亲吻他的大腿。John只好又躺回去，吻落到他更加敏感的部位时他轻轻地向外呼气。  
  
　　当John第二次轻声哼哼时，Sherlock知道John已经准备好，这天晚上的活动可以真正开始了。他在John的分身上印下一个温柔纯洁的吻。  
  
　　“肝炎的初期症状是什么样的？”Sherlock问。  
  
　　John吃了一惊，人整个儿坐起来。  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
  
　　“回答问题就行，John！你一定知道的吧？”Sherlock问。  
  
　　John耸耸肩，停顿了一下后回答。  
  
　　“精神萎靡，有时可见黄疸，腹部不适，一般流感样症状，取决于是慢性的还是急性的。”  
  
　　Sherlock点点头表示同意，把嘴巴放到John的分身上，轻轻地吮吸，用舌头挑逗他的包皮。  
  
　　“啊！Sherlock，你在干嘛？”  
  
　　可John被意料之外的口活儿吓了一跳，只能闭上嘴巴不再说话，怕咬了自己的舌头。他再一次躺回去，结果头在床头板上微微撞了那么一下子。  
  
　　Sherlock把John的分身又吞进去一些，John完全勃起了，急切地喘着气。他把第一个问题问得太容易了，第二个问题必须要更有挑战性。  
  
　　他移开嘴巴，这让John发出一声急促的叹息。他抛出下一个问题。  
  
　　“用什么方法可以检测出身体早期铁过多？”  
  
　　John呻吟一声，抬起头，结果又猛地在床头板上撞了一下。  
  
　　“Sherlock，这是为了案子吗？现在我们能不能别提这个？”他忍无可忍地问。  
  
　　“现在你必须回答，John。”  
  
　　Sherlock看了看左边床头柜上没有点燃的蜡烛。这属于他的测试版本，做得有点粗糙，闻上去有股化学品气味，可Sherlock从一开始就没打算当一个专业做蜡烛的。现在他该把蜡烛点起来吗？他从John身上翻下来，划着火柴，John已经有点疲软了。他发出一声长长的呻吟后回答。  
  
　　“上帝，我好像又变成医学院里的学生了。是转铁蛋白饱和度和血清铁蛋白浓度？”  
  
　　Sherlock把蜡烛点燃，放回床头柜上。最好让蜡多融化一点。  
  
　　“还有吗？”他提示道。  
  
　　“呃，既然你好像已经很了解了……”John开始说道。  
  
　　“只要回答问题就行，John。很简单的。”Sherlock以他一贯的居高临下的口吻说。  
  
　　“好的，好的。检查血红蛋白浓度，我想，还有肝活检。应该是这样。”  
  
　　蜡烛已经融出足够的蜡，灯芯也随之凹下去不少。Sherlock拿起蜡烛，往John的胸口上滴了好几滴蜡。John即刻就有了反应。  
  
　　“你在搞什么名堂，Sherlock！那该死的东西是什么？”  
  
　　John坐起来，猛地抓住Sherlock的手腕，免得他再把蜡烛油倒在自己身上。  
  
　　“你漏了定量静脉放血。”Sherlock很没礼貌地直言相告，把蜡烛放到John拿不到的地方。  
  
　　“那和把我胸口的皮肤烫掉有什么关系？”John口气激烈地说。  
  
　　Sherlock把他按到床上，小心地避开蜡滴过的地方。那地方看上去有点红，下次也许可以去买商店里出售的蜡烛，如果还有下次的话。  
  
　　惩罚结束了。Sherlock重新开始，他大口含住John的分身。John就像一个正在挨鞭抽的人一样认输了，发出一种既愉悦又沮丧的呻吟，他用双手抚摸Sherlock的头发。  
  
　　Sherlock继续给他的伴侣口活儿，早已证明他那条舌头能让John为之疯狂，但他很小心地不过多地吮吸，他想要做到最后。  
  
　　Sherlock一共准备了五个问题——如果他问完五个问题John还没有到达高潮，那他就不配得到高潮。说实话，John一直是个杰出的医生——为什么这让他感到很难接受？  
  
　　Sherlock突然发问，John差点没反应过来。  
  
　　“两只眼睛不在一条水平线上的医学术语是什么？”  
  
　　John用手撑住Sherlock的肩膀，把他的脸从他的敏感地带推开。床头板在John的脑袋和墙壁之间吱嘎作响。John举手去摸被滴过蜡的地方（现在肯定已经结块了），“这是什么实验吗？”  
  
　　让Sherlock非常失望的是，John因为有了这个想法变得很生气。被分心了，这才是关键。Sherlock把手放到John的分身上，但被猛地推开了。  
  
　　“停。”  
  
　　Sherlock本来不想理这句话，但后来他想起了前几次的失败。最好别把John彻底惹毛了，毕竟列表上还有两条等着他去。  
  
　　他心里的想法一定是反映到了脸上，因为John对他皱起了眉头，拍拍他身边的床。  
  
　　“坐。”  
  
　　“我们现在每句话都只说一个字了吗？”Sherlock气冲冲地问。  
  
　　“别岔开话题，Sherlock。到这里来。”  
  
　　Sherlock愤愤地按John说的靠着床头板坐好，双手抱着自己的胳膊。  
  
　　“你是在试什么‘新’点子吗？”John问，听上去没有刚才那么生气了。  
  
　　也许这个迟钝的人终于想明白了。太好了，他们大可以结束这场多余的谈话再接再厉了。Sherlock果断地点点头，目不转睛地盯着远处的墙壁。  
  
　　从右边传来一声叹息，Sherlock有些恼火地转过头去。  
  
　　“我们就不能继续做下去吗？你看上去挺喜欢的。”他考虑了一秒钟，“多少有那么点儿喜欢。”  
　　  
　　Sherlock在判断John的反应时，正确率通常只有53.4%，但这次似乎错得没边了。  
　　  
　　小个子男人开始控制不住地咯咯笑起来，紧紧抓住Sherlock的肩膀笑得几乎直不起腰来。  
　　  
　　“Sherlock，你是从哪儿找到这些点子的？”John在大笑之间气喘吁吁地说。  
　　  
　　“ 《Cosmopolitan》杂志。”Sherlock低声说。  
　　  
　　John呼哧呼哧地做了几次深呼吸，擦掉一滴眼泪，“你说什么？”  
　　  
　　“《Cosmopolitan》杂志，John。那是Molly订的一份女性杂志。”  
　　  
　　John再度失控了，放声大笑起来。  
　　  
　　“喔，上帝，喔，上帝。要是我早点问你就好了。”他又猛拍了好几次床。  
　　  
　　Sherlock抱紧胳膊抿紧嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“我不明白你为什么觉得这件事这么好笑。”  
　　  
　　John抬起头看他，眼睛因为笑出的眼泪而闪闪发亮，人似乎有点冷静下来了。  
　　  
　　“我没有嘲笑你，Sherlock。实际上这件事你做得非常……可爱。你一贯就是这样的嘛。我只是……上帝，我也不知道。我还以为你是在做某种和性有关的实验。”  
　　  
　　John靠上去，飞快地在Sherlock的脸颊上亲了一下，满脸笑容。  
　　  
　　“是有一张电子表格。”Sherlock说，仍然不能释怀。  
　　  
　　John被逗乐了，他叹口气靠在Sherlock身上，冲着仍在燃烧的蜡烛点点头。  
　　  
　　“厨房里到处都是红色的蜡，就是为了做这个，对吗？”  
　　  
　　Sherlock点点头，微笑了一下。一根试管里的蜡沸腾了，喷溅得到处都是，蔚为壮观。  
　　  
　　“我承认，蜡烛可能是有点过头了。”  
　　  
　　Sherlock心里暗想，他Sherlock可是很少认错的，John该满意了。可是看到比他年长的那个人宠爱地含笑看着他，Sherlock不由得自己也咯咯笑起来。  
　　  
　　“下次我不会用蜡了。”他继续说，同时从床上跳到地上。该去好好看看秘诀第9条了。  
　　  
　　当Sherlock大步出门时，John在他身后吼起来，听上去气急败坏。  
　　  
　　“下次？Sherlock，等等！Sherlock！你说下次是什么意思？”


End file.
